


Outside View

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Jogging, Slice of Life, enjoying nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yongguk goes out for a jog.





	Outside View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Yongguk was outside, wearing a red tracksuit as he jogged through the park. He held a blue leash that had a little Pomeranian at the end of it, running alongside him.

Junhong was sick and asked Yongguk if he could take Mochii out for a walk.

The sky was overcast, the weather was chilling but fresh, children happily played amongst the grass. A slight breeze caused a small group of flowers to gently sway.

Working diligently indoors kept him away from all the precious little wonders the outdoors had to offer.

“I should go outside more often,” he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to go outside once in awhile. 
> 
> This took minor inspiration from something he said on the third episode of "Untact", when he went out alone to enjoy nature and talked about a lot of things he probably misses out due to staying inside working.


End file.
